Why?
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Time has passed...but the ice has yet to melt over the frozen lives of each ninja. This story is action packed with a lot of romance. It shows the struggles of ninja after the sacrifice of their very own, but what happens when the ice finally does melt? Will Naruto and Sasuke's friendship ever heal? What has happened to Sakura? Can Sasuke reconnect with his past life? Can he love?


**_Why?_**

_**Nel: HELLLLOOOOOO MY LOVELY READERS! It's been so long Nyeh? **_

_**Kaguya: Do you have to be so damn loud...?**_

_**Nel: Do you have to be such a depressed bat?**_

_**Hana: O-Oh please don't fight now...we just got back on...p-please let us continue...**_

_**Nel: I would if she would just-**_

_**Kaguya: (Takes out dark version of Gamuza and holds it to her neck) Silence...Hana and I will take the first chapter...if I deem fit then you may work on number two.**_

_**Nel: !**_

_**Hana: Without further a due...we give you..."Why?"**_

_**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHATSOEVER! WE ARE JUST HUGE FANS WHOM WISH TO EXPRESS THAT WE LOVE THE SHOW! ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL OWNERS! WE OWN NOTHING! NO FLAMES!**_

* * *

**_Snow...snow everywhere. The cold wind slapped their flesh as they tried their hardest to fight against it. All three men fought the blizzard and tried to reach the pink haired ninja. _**

**_"Don't do this Sakura-Chan!" Shouted out a blonde haired ninja in a state of panic. _**

**_"Sakura!" Came the next cry from the team's painter._**

**_Kakashi panted as he was knocked to his feet,"Sakura! Please come down!"_**

**_"Forgive me...but this is the only way to stop them from going to war against the Leaf. Lady Tsunade and I discussed this, my sacrifice will be a huge asset to our village. I-I can finally do something more useful..."_**

**_Their eyes widened in shock. Multiple thoughts raced through their heads. Had they made their dear friend feel this way? Exactly what did Sakura go through when Sas-_**

"Naruto-Kun?" Came a soft voice to his right. "Naruto-Kun?"

"Please wake up..."

The nineteen almost twenty year old groaned and rolled over pulling the female heiress closer to his naked body. "A-Ah Naruto-Kun...!" He was holding her a little to tight, to the point where her breasts squeezed against his chest.

"W-We need to get up...Lady Tsunade requested your presence ten minutes ago..." She tried to gesture towards the desk with the scroll on it, but it was no good.

"One more minute, please..."

After a moment of silence Hinata nodded and snuggled back into his chest.

**_The platform began to vibrate as ice and snow built around her feet and ankles. _**

**_"N-No! Sakura-Chan! Please! You're not useless, not at all! You're far from it!" Her best friend Naruto cried out with tears of sorrow streaming down his face._**

**_Sai, whom was not one to plead or shed tears, did just that, though his tears were almost invisible, "P-Please come down..." _**

**_"I'm okay with this...it's a sweet release for all the bad things I couldn't deal with...forgive me...Naruto-Kun...Sai-Kun...Kakashi-Sensei..."_**

**_"Sak-" Before Naruto could finish her name, there was a bright flash as the ice advanced and began to spread all over her body making her immobile. _**

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_**

**_Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down. Her life...flashing before her eyes. After a moment the light died down and all that was left was an ice statue, that was not transparent, and had the tear showing; of the person once called, "Sakura."_**

**_Naruto's eyes widened and more of his large tears streamed down his cheeks. Sai looked away unable to see what had become of his new friend. _**

**_"Why?! Why would she do that? We were here! We were here for her! We could've done something! Anything! I...I wasn't a good friend..." He collapsed on his knees, his bangs shielding his eyes from the view of his sensei and teammate._**

**_Kakashi kneeled before Naruto and rubbed his back, looking up at his female teammate."Is this the fate...of all female ninjas...? Sakura...did you suffer like Rin did?" _**

About an hour later Naruto and Hinata were dressed and on their way to Tsunade's office.

On the way Naruto's stomach grumbled and he blushed. "Say! Hina-Chan! Mind if we get a quick bite to eat?"

Hinata bit her lip knowing they were already late, but since she could never deny him she nodded her head and gestured to the upcoming ramen bar, Ichiraku's.

"Ahhhh! Naruto! Welcome! Ah! And I see you brought your girlfriend, hello miss."

"Ohayo Teuchi-Sama..." She bowed gracefully and sat at the bar with Naruto.

"Yeah...anyways! Old man do you have it? You said you would!" Naruto eagerly shouted out as he saw the special of the day.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed, "Naruto-Kun you...shouldn't call him that."

But Teuchi paid it no mind, seeing as he already knew how Naruto was ever since the first time they met. "Of course Naruto! One bowl of Ichiraku's chicken pork ramen coming up! And a beef ramen for the miss, with a cinnamon bun on the side! "

He went to the back to go cook as his daughter, Ayame, set the bar for Naruto and Hinata. She poured them green tea with a smile before going to the back to help her father.

Naruto whooped loudly, which cause Hinata to giggle._"He hasn't changed...I guess that's one of many reasons I fell in love with him..."_

Soon two steaming bowls of ramen were set before the couple.

"Itadakimasu," Both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time while breaking apart their chopsticks.

As they peacefully ate, a conversation could be heard by a few nineteen year old females, "Say did you hear...?"

"No...what?"

"He's back...that Uchiha..."

"Sasuke? No way! It's been like...years right?"

"Hmmm six years if I remember correctly..."

"We should totally go see him!"

"What? Are you crazy no way Namani!"

"Oh why not?"

"Because he is a traitor...he is a cold heartless bastard that's why."

"Oh fine Mayrin...you have a point..."

"Mayrin always did have her way of convincing you Namani..."

"Shut it Shiori!"

Soon Naruto stiffened and his noodles became untouched._ "He's...back? And no one told me...? No one?"_ He angrily thought.

In an instant he was up and standing, which made Hinata jump, "Naruto-Kun? What's wrong?"

"I'll be back...please wait for me here..." He set the money on the counter for their meal and gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking off.

_"I wonder...what happened."_ She quietly thought as she ate her ramen alone.

* * *

As Tsunade completed some much needed paper work, a certain blonde haired ninja ran inside her office. This annoyed her to no ends, however the look on his face made her forget her pet peeve.

"Before you say anything...I was going to tell you as soon as you got your late-ass here..."

Nodding, Naruto remained quiet and sat in a chair before her large messy desk.

"He came back about a week ago. I told him to lay low for awhile until I finished the paperwork and met with the elders on his punishment and betrayal...now usually betrayal of the Leaf is automatic death...but since he killed two S-Class criminals and destroyed two Akatsuki's base...they let him off with probation...his punishment is 6 months of community service...in which Shizune or Kakashi is his parol officer." She paused waiting to see if he had any questions, "everything was settled today...so I told him if he wanted to go out of the Uchiha complex he could do so...you may visit him from sunrise to sundown. Any questions?"

"Why is he back? He made it clear he despised the village and his old friends..." This answer surprised the Godaime.

"I don't know...The Anbu found him on the outskirts of the village, wandering like a lost puppy. We believed something happened...he kept mumbling his brother's name, but then he shut himself away and we haven't heard much from him, but I have a whole squadron of Anbu surrounding his complex, there is no way for him to escape. We noted that he killed Orochimaru and Itachi, unfortunately Kabuto was no where to be seen...until I can confirm his death as well...his current status is one of the biggest threats to the Leaf."

Naruto remained quiet unsure of what to say for once. "I...I understand. Arigatou Baa-Chan...I think I'm going for a walk...I need air." With that he turned away and walked out.

"Naruto...have you truly given up all hope in him?" But her question was met with an empty office and air.

* * *

Hinata worriedly looked left to right down the dirt road. It had been well over an hour since Naruto left her there. Soon a mound of blonde hair was visible through the crowd of villagers. Sighing out in relief she met him halfway, "Naruto-Kun! Whe-"

Naruto looked up and smiled , but Hinata instantly detected his mood. He passed her and continued to walk on, mumbling a "Lets go Hina-Chan."

Hinata turned around quickly, enough to give her whiplash. Her long indigo hair fluttered behind her, exactly what happened to her Naruto?

Quietly catching up to him, she took his hand and contemplated her own thoughts, however as they walked Naruto came to a sudden halt. This made Hinata collide with his shoulder, "Gomenosai Naruto-Kun...I didn't see where I was-" Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw whom was standing before them.

"Sasuke..." Came the only word from Naruto's parched lips.

* * *

**_Kaguya: And that's the end of that chapter..._**

**_Hana: W-We ask that you please kindly review it...we want honest opinions..._**

**_Nel: (Currently sitting in the bad girls chair ) _**

**_Hana: W-We took a long break from writing, but now we're back with newfound inspiration...we hope that we have improved out writing style for you as the readers...please enjoy. If our reviewers think this story if good enough to c-continue t-than we shall do so._**

**_Kaguya: That's the most I've heard you talk...ever. _**

**_Hana: (Blushes furiously and looks away) _**

**_Kaguya: Ja Ne. Review. _**


End file.
